Hybrid's baby
by Physie Petrova
Summary: Starts at 3x14 Elena finds Klaus in his wolf form in her bedroom and they have a connection. Then they sleep together, find out what happens. It's not the best description please tried to read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning M rated for future chapters.**

**Summary: starts at 3x14 Elena finds Klaus in his wolf form in her bedroom and they have a connection. It's not the best description please tried to read it.**

* * *

"Get home safe." Matt smiled at Elena before he walked across the hospital parking lot over then into his truck. Elena gave a small smile and waves, him off then got Into her car.

Elena starts reversing until she hits something. Her eyes widen thinks of what it could be, she quickly unbuckled her seat belt and rushed to look at the spot where she had supposedly hit. There was nothing and no one there. Confused as to what caused her car to stop and jerk forward, she looked around the empty car park into the darkness.

Turning around to get back into her car, Elena was faced with a certain original. "Drive much?" The blonde said in a sarcastic tone. "Rebeka-" Elena gasped the ending part of the name coming out muffled as Rebekah shoved her against the car by her throat. "Surprised? You drove a dagger through my back Elena, it hurt!" Elena was starring in horror at the blonde original, as dark veins was produced around her eyes, while her fangs lengthened.

As Rebekah growled she went to plunge her sharp teeth into Elena's throat; but was dragged off Elena and slammed into the other end of the car. "Nik..." "You haven't even been out of your coffin for a day and you are already trying to ruin my life" He glared at her coldly "Leave" Klaus released his hand from his sisters throat with a sharp push against the car again.

Rebekah blurred off, still angry at her brother however had to keep her mothers wishes for peace. Klaus turned around smiling at Elena before grabbing her arm and pulling her to the other side of the car. "Come on get in the car." Elena ripped her arm out of Klaus' grasp "I can do it by myself" she huffed, getting into her car and driving away.

* * *

After Elena got home she huffed tiredly upstairs, opening the bedroom door to find a wolf pacing her bedroom floor. "Wolves aren't domesticated animals," surprising even herself as she speaks to it steadily. "They can't let themselves into houses undetected either...the smell and the heavy breathing kind of gives it away" 'but vampires can remain undetected' remains unsaid, but they both hear it regardless.

It doesn't growl at her and, in fact, it looks to be rather as calm as she is. Elena is aware of how little power she has. Picking up her pyjamas, she walks to the bathroom and changes into her pyjama shorts and camisole and brushes her teeth. Finally, Elena re-enters her bedroom where she finds the wolf curled up on the floor beside her bed.

'I should be scared, I should be terrified and running so why haven't I done it yet' Elena thought. But she just simply turns out the light and manoeuvres her way onto the bed without touching the wolf. Elena pulls the cover off, gets in her side of the bed however sits up against the headboard staring at the Wolf. 'I should call Damon or Stefan...wait the werewolf might hurt them. Plus he's not hurting me' after Elena said that the wolfs head jerked up 'Klaus' Elena thought. 'Yep it's me' Klaus answered back.

"What the fuck" Elena shouted. "Did you just read my mind?" Elena suddenly turns the lamp on, trying to decide if it was a dream or not. "That's not possible. This is a dream your, messing with my dream...wait you can't I'm on vervain"

'No...this is not a dream. We can talk to each other through our mind, you directed 'Klaus' to me that's why I could hear it...it's kind of a connection thing' after the wolf well Klaus explained that, Elena asked "What are you doing here?".

'I'm protecting you from anything that goes bump in the night. Hopefully Rebekah isn't invited in' Klaus said with snark. "Well for your information she's not" Elena confirmed sliding back to her side of the bed. "What's with the connection thing?".

'I don't know. It's just there' The doppelgänger just shrugged and tucked herself in the crisp sheets and pulled the duvet over her perfect body. 'I kind of feel it too' Elena said in her head. Elena reached to turn her bedside lamp the wolf/Klaus jumped in the bed next to her she turned it off, then faced Klaus in wolf version. She slimmed down and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Review if you have any questions.**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

******Follow me on tumblr paigeetvd.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Response to Kristin (guest): thanks. They just have a connection that they cant figure it out yet. Klaus is going to protect her because she is the doppelganger, and he starts to feel for her. But he is going to protect him self too._

**_Just an FYI i will be updating every Monday._**

**Previously on hybrid's baby:**

_'I don't know. It's just there' The doppelgänger just shrugged and tucked herself in the crisp sheets and pulled the duvet over her perfect body. 'I kind of feel it too' Elena said in her head. Elena reached to turn her bedside lamp the wolf/Klaus jumped in the bed next to her she turned it off, then faced Klaus in wolf version. She slimmed down and fell into a peaceful sleep._

* * *

** EPOV**

The next morning I woke up to find that Klaus had gone, I opened my windows and sprayed her room to get rid of the wolf smell and then finally had a shower to wash his scent away. However I could easily blame it on her cousin Ahito who visited her yesterday- he's a kitsune. I finished getting changed I heard the door ring. I answered it to be faced with the Salvatore's.

* * *

"It was their mother Esther who was sealed in that coffin".

"As in the Original Witch?" Stefan asked.

"What? How is she even alive? Thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago" Damon said.

"I don't know. I'm guessing she has a couple connections in the witching community. Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus" I said lying about the Elijah part.

"She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus".

"Well, not anymore... at least not according to Elijah" I answered back.

"That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds". Stefan said moving around the kitchen.

"Anyone else feeling a little used right now?" Damon asked with an annoyed look on his face. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, but when I went to open it nobody was there only a piece of card.

"It's an invitation please join the Mikaelson Family at seven o'clock for dancing cocktails and celebrations" I read the note out loud.

"Who the hell are the Mikaelson's?"

"The Original Family" I said.

"It's not bad enough they're moving into town, now they want a housewarming gift?" Damon asked.

I flip the card over to see more writing "Wait, there's a note on the back. 'Elena, I think it's time that we finally meet, Esther'" I walk into the living room "If Esther wants to talk to me, maybe I should find out why" I suggested.

"Well that's a dumb idea" I sighed at Damon's comment.

"No, Elena is right. Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason. I think there is more to this than just some family reunion" I looked at Stefan curiously.

"Can we go back in time where the old Stefan cared if Elena lived or died?" Damon said as I internally sighed.

"What for? It's your job now" Stefan hurtfully said. "Stefan has a point, Damon. I should find out what she wants" I reasoned.

"You can't protect yourself"

"Okay fine, then I'll go"

"You've pissed off enough Originals to last a lifetime. I'll go" Damon snatches the invitation out of my hand. "End of story".

I looked at the time on my phone "Ok well I don't care soon I am meeting a friend" The Door bell rings again.

"What's it this time" Damon said clearly annoyed. I opened the door It was Markos he has Green eyes and short, curly brown hair and some stubble, I think he's growing a beard. Markos is the head of the travellers and I recently found out I was one too. We were going to practice some more spells. Well not actually spells travellers don't use ancestry magic, I found out that witches and travellers don't like each other very much but I choose to ignore that.

"Hey you ready?" Markos asked as I turned around to see he was looking at the Salvatore's, and the Salvatore's were starring back at him. "Yep I just need to get my coat and bag" I run upstairs and look behind me to see Damon and Stefan walking outside and talk to Markos. Once I walked down stairs I saw that the Salvatore's had gone.

* * *

**Follow me on tumblr at paigeetvd. ****If you have any questions review or inbox me, and review to just review.**

******If you have any suggestions for my** _other_ _fanfics _******please inbox me or review in my other fan fictions. _(◡‿◡✿)._**

******Thank you for reviewing, following and ****favourite-ing my story ** : chestnut eyed girl, rcardinals4, jsports19, iloverookieblue, bulldozed88, bjames238, bbycakes007, starReader2009, bandit of the night, babynora1983, beverlie4055, cgdaddysgirl, slightlytwisted84, chiwi-luv, Kristin (Guest), ariella91, moon goddesss, Brittany Salvatore 1864 and ashely (guest).

******Oh and after chapter 5 I will post how Markos and Elena know Each other.**


	3. The ball

**Previously on hybrid's baby:**

_"Hey you ready?" Markos asked as I turned around to see he was looking at the Salvatore's, and the Salvatore's were starring back at him. "Yep I just need to get my coat and bag" I run upstairs and look behind me to see Damon and Stefan walking outside and talk to Markos. Once I walked down stairs I saw that the Salvatore's had gone._

* * *

**Klaus POV**

After mine and Kol's little spat my mother wanted to talk to me and said she's forgiven me.

I was now at the ball, talking to some girl I don't even remember the name of as I see _her_ walk in. Elena had a beautiful black and brown dress on, with silk gloves, she looks like a princess. However I see the Salvatore's walk up to Elena and she links arms with them. I couldn't help but feel jealous that I wanted her to be on my arm and then dancing with me.

...

Later on I saw Caroline walk in with the dress and bracelet I gave her, then we danced however I didn't really take notice as I was looking for where Elena was dancing. That got me a comment of Caroline "You invited me here and gave me this dress, you could a least look at me". To be honest I don't feel anything for her, I guess she was just a distraction.

**EPOV**

After a me and Damon danced Caroline, Matt and the Salvatore's came over and we started talking. Then Damon and Stefan started to ask questions about Markos then Stefan arrived. "Who was that Markos guy?" Damon asked. "Wait who's Markos?" Matt asked me after. "Elena's new friend" Damon answered before I could.

"He's the head of the travellers. I know him because I'm a traveller" I saw the look on confusion on their faces. "All Petrova's are travellers. If you don't believe me you can ask Katherine. It has its advantages; I cant be compelled and physics cant read my mind, plus we don't use ancestry magic." I explained. "What are the disadvantages?" Stefan asked. "Yeah and what's with the ancestry magic?" Caroline had her what-the-hell slash confused face on.

"Well you know how Bonnie used magic from her ancestry's and stuff we don't have they because 2000 years this witch cursed the travellers. Every time the travellers came to gather as a group bad thing would happen. That's why the travellers did this sacrifice, spell thing so Markos could come back to life"

"How old is Markos exactly" Stefan asked.

"He's over 1500 years old" I just rolled my eyes as I saw the looks on their faces. "Wait are you serious?". "Yep".

* * *

After Stefan snapped Damon's neck, I went up to esters room to be stopped by Elijah concerned with his mothers intentions, he's suspicious about his mother saying she's forgiven Klaus. When I finally get to the room Finn answers the door and I see ester burning something "your alone...wise choice" Finn says.

"Relax its only sage I've spelled it so we can speak freely without being over heard...that a be all Finn. Thank you" Finn leaves and closes the door.

"You must have a million questions for me elena. Please" she gestures to the couch. I sit down and so does she.

"How are you alive? Are you a ghost? Or..." She cuts me off.

"Not exactly. When I died the witch Ayana preserved my body with a spell. She was a close friend of mine, an ancestor of your friend Bonnie."

"So that's why only Bonnie and her mother could open up the casket"

"They complete the Bennett bloodline. I drew power from them and their ancestors who were with me on the other side."

"So you've been on the other side for a thousand years?" I ask.

"Nature's way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires. But there is a way for me to undo the evil I created."

"You're gonna help us kill Klaus, aren't you?" I asked covering up my worried-ness. "One thing at a time Elena. For now, I simply need your help."

"I understand Rebekah shared the story of my family. How I upset the balance of nature by turning my children into vampires. "She said you did it to protect them from the werewolves."

"It's true. But in no time at all, they began to feed on human blood. They ravaged the town with no remorse. Eventually, Niklaus turned against me"

"How are you gonna kill him? He's immortal."

"It will take time, magic, and your assistance."

"What do I have to do with it?" I ask I don't wont to be apart of this, I don't want to help kill them.

"My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion. But in truth I've gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from the doppelgänger. Only a drop. Its essence will be in the champagne toast later on this evening. Will you do it or shall I?"

"Elijah is more suspicious than the others, so he may need more persuasion. But they must all drink at the toast in order to be linked as one." "What do you mean "linked as one"?"

"You said yourself Klaus can't be killed. But tonight's spell links all my children together, so that if one goes, they all go."

"What?"

"I love my family, Elena, but they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created them. It's my duty to kill them."

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to be apart of this Elijah is good and nobel, Rebekah has hardly even lived her life" 'wow I can't believe I'm actually defending Rebekah'.

"They don't deserve this" I say and turn around to leave, but ester grabs my arm, pulls off my silk gloves and pricks my finger. I hear her saying something in another language as everything fades out and I'm welcomed into darkness.

**NPOV (no ones point of view)**

Once Ester did the linking spell. She performed another spell on Elena. This spell made Elena forget what happened with Ester. It's a tricky spell so ester doesn't know if it will work properly.** (AN: once elena passed out she can't remember what happend with ester but she will. In the morning).**

Once Ester did the spell on Elena she asked Finn to put her in one of the spare bedrooms.

* * *

**Downstairs.**

Damon woke up panting.

"Easy, buddy. Don't want you doing anything stupid" stefan said with a huge smile on his face. Which made damon get up and vamp speed over to stefan, grabbing stefan by the collar and pushing him up against the wall.

"Where's Elena?" Damon demanded. "Exactly where she belongs, talking with Ester."

"What did you do?"

"Ah, don't blame me. This was all her right down to the broken neck. You know, maybe you should stop being such a controlling dick, Damon."

Damon had a confused look on his face. "Wait. Hang on. I'm the problem here?"

"You're a liability, brother." "I'm trying to keep her alive, Stefan."

"Yeah, well, your emotions are getting in the way of our plan."

"My emotions? How is this even happening right now?" Damon asked.

"Maybe because you care too damn much." After Stefan said that Damon huffed and walked out the room followed by Stefan.

**After a while.**

The Salvatore's looked around to see the originals and Ester downstairs but no elena. They both looked at each other with worried and confused expressions on their faces. Then klaus walks up to them. "What's got you two with those looks on your faces?" Klaus said trying to be nice so he could ask his next question. "Anyway where's Elena?" Klaus asked. "We don't know and what do you want with elena?" Damon asked.

"The last time I saw her she was going to see my mother. And now my mother is down stairs and elena is not, and I have a hard time believing that after what I did to my mother she has forgiven me that easily. Which has me to believe she is up to something which involves Elena."

"Ok how about we look for her then" Damon suggested as both klaus and stefan agreed. The three of the split up until Damon, Stefan and Klaus could hear a faint heart beat from the different places they were in and sped to that location to find Elena in a guest room unconscious. "Elena, Elena wake up" Damon almost growled shaking Elena.

Then Klaus walked up to Elena and lifted her gloveless hand up and inspected her finger. "What are you doing?" Stefan asked. "If you would have noticed Elena is only wearing one glove. and if you look closely on her finger there is a prick in it. this suggest that my mother has used Elena's blood for something".

The three of them hear someone clearing their throat. It was Markos. "What are you doing here?" Damon asked voice full of jealousy. "Caroline and the others were worrying where Elena was so we decided to look for her. She wont wake up?" Markos asked.

"No" All three of the men said. Markos walked up to Elena placed his right hand on her cheek and said "Vyjde."** (or veet which ****translates to "come forth").** **(He says veet which means come fourth for travellers).** All of a sudden Elena shoots up and gasps for air.

* * *

**Follow me on tumblr at paigeetvd. ****If you have any questions review or inbox me, and review to just review.**

******If you have any suggestions for my** _other_ _fanfics _******please inbox me or review in my other fan fictions. **

**I like cookies. _(◡‿◡✿)_**


	4. Will you be my

**Warning: Smut.**

**P.S: This is my first time writing smut. To be honestI don't like writing it. After chapter 5 I'm going to be taking a break for a month or so because I have just gone back to school. **

**Previously on Hybrid's baby:**

_"No" All three of the men said. Markos walked up to Elena placed his right hand on her cheek and said "Vyjde." ** (or veet which ****translates to "come forth").** **(He says veet which means come fourth for travellers). **All of a sudden Elena shoots up and gasps for air._

* * *

Markos jumped back as Elena shot up into a sitting position and her eyes widened as gasped for air. Damon, Stefan and Klaus shocked at what they just seen. Damon shot to her side, rubbing her back and asking "hey are you ok?" as she nodded, Klaus feeling jealous because he wanted to be there by he side comforting her.

"Can you remember anything?" Klaus asked. "Yeah I can remember all of tonight except...talking to ester"

There came a knock on the door as Elena sighed guessing in her head who it would be. Opening the door to reveal Klaus. "What do you want?" She asked sternly. However Klaus just chuckled. "I came to see if there wasn't any monsters hiding under you bed or in the closet…and I also wanted to spend more time with you" Elena wanted to smile at that because of Klaus being sweet an all, but was it real?

"So you can't remember anything about you and my mothers conversation?" Klaus asked. "I told you no the last thing I remember was talking to Elijah, he was suspicious about your mothers intentions. Then I remember going into this room, Finn and Ester were there then Finn left and that's all"

"Look I'm tired Klaus. I just want to go to bed"

"Ok I will see you tomorrow"

Once Elena go up stairs she got her dress off. Walking over to her draws and picking up a random top and bottoms; which were red lacy boy shorts and a black camisole. Elena went into her bathroom and changed, washed her make up off, brushed her teeth, finally got into bed.

After a while Elena felt the other half of her bed sink. She turned around to see it Klaus. "Did anyone ever tell you, you look beautiful with no make up on" Elena blushed at his comment. "Why are you here again Klaus?"

"I felt drawn to you and I wanted to watch over you"

"Or maybe you want to annoy _your doppelganger_"

"I'm sure if Damon was in bed with you, you will be just fine" Klaus said smirking. That hit Elena hard. "I could say the same thing about you with Caroline" Elena snapped back.

Suddenly Klaus grabbed Elena by her waist and flipped them over so Elena was lying underneath him. His lips pressed against hers, her tongue slipped into his mouth as they deepened the kiss. Elena put her arms around Klaus neck, then Klaus lifted up her top and throw it behind him and Elena did the same to his. Once they were both undressed. Klaus positioned him self a her entrance and pushed inside of he. Klaus and Elena moaned. Elena moaned louder when he started to move faster, "Harder," she moaned and wrapped her legs around waist to bring him closer and deeper "Elena," he moaned back, kissing along her jaw. He pushed faster, both feeling getting closer and closer. It had been a while since they had been with someone.

"I'm so close," they both whispered, Elena shook and Klaus groaned at she both climaxed.

* * *

**EPOV**

My eyes fluttered open as I saw it was morning and Klaus had gone. For the second time. God I'm so stupid to think we had something. We slept together and he just leaves. Suddenly my bathroom door to opens and I see Klaus with his boxers and a towel around his neck, with wet hair. He looked _hot._

"Did I wake you up? I just had a shower" Klaus said walking over the other side of the bed. "You scared me last night when you wouldn't wake up" Klaus paused for a moment "so I think we should talk about last night" he then picked up my hand and kissed it.

As I was just about to say something back, everything around me faded out as I gripped my head in pain.

_"Relax its only sage I've spelled it so we can speak freely without being over heard...that a be all Finn. Thank you" _

_"You must have a million questions for me Elena. Please" _

_"How are you alive? Are you a ghost? Or..."_

_"Not exactly. When I died the witch Ayana preserved my body with a spell. She was a close friend of mine, an ancestor of your friend Bonnie."_

_"So that's why only Bonnie and her mother could open up the casket"_

_"They complete the Bennett bloodline. I drew power from them and their ancestors who were with me on the other side."_

_"So you've been on the other side for a thousand years?" _

_"Nature's way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires. But there is a way for me to undo the evil I created."_

_"You're gonna help us kill Klaus, aren't you?" _

_ "One thing at a time Elena. For now, I simply need your help."_

_"I understand Rebekah shared the story of my family. How I upset the balance of nature by turning my children into vampires"_

_ "She said you did it to protect them from the werewolves."_

_"It's true. But in no time at all, they began to feed on human blood. They ravaged the town with no remorse. Eventually, Niklaus turned against me"_

_"How are you gonna kill him? He's immortal."_

_"It will take time, magic, and your assistance."_

_"What do I have to do with it?" _

_"My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion. But in truth I've gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from the doppelgänger. Only a drop. Its essence will be in the champagne toast later on this evening. Will you do it or shall I?"_

_"Elijah is more suspicious than the others, so he may need more persuasion. But they must all drink at the toast in order to be linked as one." _

_"What do you mean "linked as one"?"_

_"You said yourself Klaus can't be killed. But tonight's spell links all my children together, so that if one goes, they all go."_

_"What?"_

_"I love my family, Elena, but they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created them. It's my duty to kill them."_

_"I'm sorry but I'm not going to be apart of this Elijah is good and nobel, Rebekah has hardly even lived her life" 'wow I can't believe I'm actually defending Rebekah'._

_"They don't deserve this" I say and turn around to leave, but ester grabs my arm, pulls off my silk gloves and pricks my finger. I hear her saying something in another language as everything fades out and I'm welcomed into darkness._

I feel Klaus shaking me, calling my name. I looked up at him to see a worried expression on is face "What happened? are you ok?".

"No, I don't know...I remember everything that happened with Ester" I looked up at Klaus and told him everything I remembered. "I didn't want to do it and she took my blood forcefully"

"It's ok" Klaus said rubbing my back tying to comfort me. "So I was thinking I really like you, and I want to protect you, not just because your the doppelganger".

"What are you saying Klaus?" I looked at him warily. "I'm saying Elena Gilbert will you be my girlfriend?" as soon as those words came out of his mouth I paused. I open and closed my mouth multiple times. I did want to go out with him but the words would come out. Klaus sighed and dropped my hand turning to go out of my bed, I grabbed his arm and kissed him. he pulled away and I said "I do want to be your girlfriend".

"Then what was that reaction?"

"The words couldn't come out of my mouth lots of different thoughts were in my head and different scenarios played out in my head too. I mean I really like you Klaus but I cant stop thinking about my friends and what you put them through and me, don't for get Jenna and Jeremy".

"And I'm sorry for that. I hope you can forgive me" Klaus said sincerely as I looked into his crystal blue eyes "Of cause I can" I then kissed him.

* * *

**Follow me on tumblr at paigeetvd. ****If you have any questions review or inbox me, and review to just review.**

******If you have any suggestions for my** _other_ _fanfics _******please inbox me or review in my other fan fictions.** [(•) ~ (•)].


	5. who is it?

**Like I said in the last chapter I am back at school, so wont be updating for at least a month.**

**Warning: swearing.**

**Previously on hybrid's baby:**

_"And I'm sorry for that. I hope you can forgive me" Klaus said sincerely as I looked into his crystal blue eyes "Of cause I can" I then kissed him._

* * *

**EPOV**

After Klaus left, I took a shower and found something to wear. Stefan ignored my call this morning a now im on my way over there to tell them what happened.

Flashback.

_I picked up my phone sitting on my window shelf and called Stefan it went to voice mail "hey. Um... It's me. I really have to talk to you. Please call me back"_

_Then trying Damon "What?"_

_"Hey. I called you 10 times last night. We need to talk"_

_Sorry. I've been busy"_

_"If you're mad at me, Damon, you need to get over it "I sounded like a bitch but I didn't mean it._

_"Oh, I'm over it"_

End of flashback.

I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt hit me, even if I didn't want a part in killing the originals, my blood which is in me, did play a part in it.

I was just about too knock on the Salvatore's door when it opened to reveal a shirtless Damon and Rebekah was standing next to him with a smug look on her face because she was still wearing her dress from last night. Once she left I walked in and asked Damon "Did you stop taking your vervain?".

"You think Rebekah had to compel me?" he scoffed.

"She tried to kill me less than 48 hours ago" I say.

"Can't we just move past that, Elena?" Damon asks me.

"So is that how it's gonna be now? I hurt your feelings, and this is how you lash out at me?".

"Well, maybe, for once, something I did had nothing to do with you".

"Hey I'm not judging you I'm fine with that you slept with Rebekah. Damon looked at me curiously "why?".

"No reason...anyway you should know...that Esther's planning on killing her entire family. She's linked them all together with a spell. Whatever happens to one happens to all of them" I sigh guiltily. "That's great. Klaus will finally be dead. We win. Why do you look like someone just shot a panda bear?" Damon said then pouted his face. "Because to kill Klaus, she has to kill all of them, including Elijah, and he doesn't deserve this" I answered. I didn't want to tell them I didn't want Klaus to die to. "Plus Finn seems like a nice guy, I don't know about Kol though".

"I'm supposed to care about Elijah?".

"Shouldn't you at least care about Rebekah?" I sass back. "2 seconds ago, you were pissed that she attacked you. It's a win-win" I turn to leave but then Damon is suddenly in front of me "Don't do anything to screw this up, Elena".

"Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"He's right, you know. Klaus has to die they all do" of course Stefan would say that.

"See? It's democracy in action" Damon smirks, ugh they can be so annoying sometimes I think as I walk out the door.

* * *

**EPOV**

After I left the Salvatore's I went straight to the travellers site. Markos and Sloan wanted to show me something. The anchor to the other side or something.

"Hey so what did you want to show me?" I asked walking over to Markos and Sloan. "Come with us" Sloan said walking away as we got to an abandoned metal container looking thing. As we stepped in side I saw a wooden box that was about my height. "In here is the anchor to the other side. It or should I say she is what holds the anchor to the other side together. As you know Sloan and some other travellers did a spell, which is why I'm not on the other side any more"

"How come you didn't come back earlier. I mean your about 1500 years old. How come know you were able to come back to life?" Elena questioned. "You will know in time Elena" Markos replied. Then he opened the box to reveal a stone statue of...me. "What he hell is this? Who the hell is this?"

"This is Amara 2000 year old immortal, the first doppelganger and anchor to the other side".

"You have got to bring her back to life. She's still a person" Elena argued. "We will soon Elena" Sloan said guiding me back to my car.

* * *

**EPOV **

Driving to Bonnie's I thought about Amara and then about Silas. Ever since me and Shane found Silas when I was sixteen, he had been looking for his one true love Amara. so I did what I needed to do. "Hey Tom, it's Elena I was wondering if you could come to Mystic Falls and tell Silas I need him I lost contact with him...for a while now"

_"Why what's going on? and how have you lost contact with Silas I see him all the time"._

"Ever since I saw Stefan, he has been distant, after told him about Elijah an the Klaus coming after me I lost contact with him. I tried to contact him but he never answered...that's why I called you. I thought you might have an idea where he was" I take a deep breath then let it out. "It's urgent...tell him it's about Markos and Amara. I know where they are...bye".

After that I get to Bonnie's house where she is trying to do he sage spell while I vent about Damon. Its weird I mean I have feeling for Klaus but there's something There with Damon. I have never been with Damon.

"He was gloating. Like actual gloat. Like he was proud of himself for sleeping with her. Is it working?" Caroline enters into the room. "It's not working. I can hear every word you're saying about Damon, the vampire gigolo".

"I don't know, it's a tricky spell".

"When Esther did it, she kept the sage burning. There was a lot more smoke".

"Alright" Bonnie puts the sage back on the candle "try it again" she seemed a bit annoyed and Caroline did something between a sigh and scoff and leaves the room. "Speaking of Esther, you should know that she came to see me and Abby this morning".

"And all this time you let me vent about Damon?"

"I don't want you to worry". Bonnie shrugged.

"Okay, well, what did she want?"

"She wanted to introduce herself. Abby and I helped bring her back. She's channelling our entire ancestral bloodline for power. I think she thought she was being polite". I sad down on her bed "Okay, well, is there a way to stop her from channelling you?".

"Even if there was, why would I want that?".

"I just keep thinking…before the sun and the moon ritual, Elijah found a way to keep me alive. And now I'm in exactly the same position and I'm just gonna let him die? It just doesn't feel right" I was also thinking about my boyfriends Klaus...wow it felt weird saying that. Caroline opens the door again "Okay. First of all, this privacy spell is totally not working. Second. Elena, you are not doing this, Esther is doing this" Caroline signed at me.

"There's no time to change your mind, Elena. He'll be dead by the end of the night".

"What?".

"It's a full moon. Esther needs to harness the energy of a celestial event. She asked me and Abby to join her" my eyes widened as I stilled at least I'm going over to Klaus' house after this. "Elena what's the matter?" Caroline queried.

"Ok im going to tell you something but please just keep calm" I was nervous to tell them...wait why I'm not going to tell them about Klaus being my boyfriend, but I am going to tell them I slept with him.

"The night someone attacked Ric, me and Matt took him to the hospital I got in my car and I thought I hit someone but it was Rebekah playing a trick on me when I got out of my car she attacked me and Klaus saved me. When I got back into my room a wolf was there and it was Klaus. It was weird we could talk to each other through the mind, it's like we had a connection. The night of the ball Klaus came to check on me, we talked and then I totally had sex with him" I said putting her hands and the side of her face then taking them off.

"What?!" Both Bonnie and Caroline shouted. "Did he compel you?" Bonnie asked. "No Im a traveller I can't be compelled. I told that to Matt, Caroline, damon and stefan last night a the ball...can you just get the judging over and done with" I sat down on the bed.

"Elena how can you do that?" Bonnie asked. "Why should I feel guilty Damon slept Rebekah and Stefan has slept with her before that, so why cant I sleep with a original or anybody else...now thinking about it I'm not mad Damon slept with Rebekah.

"Ugh gross. You need to sanitise your mouth...so how was it?" Caroline interrogated as I gave her what-the-fuck face. "Yeah I mean did he want to do it doggy style?" Bonnie asked. "Ooh did he ask to do something weird to you, or did he just do anything weird to you?" Caroline quizzed, as all three of them laughed.

"I can't believe you guys are ok with it and no we didn't do anything weird"

"Elena were your friends. We might not like you slept with the enemy but...you needed to get some" Caroline said as Elena and Bonnie gave her the what-the-hell looks. "What she needed to get some strange".

* * *

**NPOV**

As Klaus got back he was greeted with a smug looking Kol and a suspicious Elijah.

"And where exactly have you been?" Elijah asks as soon as Klaus enters through the door. He narrowed his eyes as he took in his brother's dishevelled appearance and smelled the faint - scent of sex clinging to his skin.

"Out" he replied with a smile as Elijah gave him a look - narrowing his eyes curiously looking at him. Klaus just shrugged and pushed past his brother, eager to get to his bathroom and take a much needed shower. As Elijah left Kol stood in Klaus way.

"So brother I saw the doppelgänger last night I bet she's _delicious_ and she's fit I bet she is good in bed" then Klaus snapped "don't go near my doppelgänger" Klaus sneered.

Elena drove back to her house which took less then 10 second's since Bonnie lived just down the street from her. She opened her front door and walked in, to see someone standing in the hall way. "Hello Elena".

* * *

**Who do you think it is?**

**Follow me on tumblr at paigeetvd. ****If you have any questions review or inbox me, and review to just review.**

******If you have any suggestions for my** _other_ _fanfics _******please inbox me or review in my other fan fictions. _(◡‿◡✿)_**.


	6. AN: about silas and markos

The back story for the Elena, Silas and Shane thing is that in the summer Elena's parents died Elena found some old journals of her ancestors, so she got into supernatural stuff. She went to Whitmore and found Shane. Shane, his wife and Elena went to the island, found Silas and they him gave blood. Silas thought Elena was Amara but he read her mind as saw she wasn't. They got off the island, and Silas explained his life and everything. When Stefan and Elena met Elena told Silas. Silas said not to tell anyone. Then after Elena found about Katherine she told Silas and he came clean about doppelgangers. She lost contact with Silas when Klaus came.

Recently Silas called Elena about Tom Avery, another doppelganger and Elena told Silas about her being a traveller.

The story with Markos is: the travellers did a spell to bring him back to life **(like the did in 5x17). **Markos came to Elena and asked for her to promise not to tell anyone, he wanted this to be quiet because of witches. Markos told Elena the history of travellers and now she is practicing spells.

**AN: I wont be updating for a month or so, because I have school.**


	7. 3x15

**So I have decided to post this chapter early because I have a week off school. Just want to say who wasn't sad after 5x22, because I was, but then I read an article online saying Damon and Bonnie will be back on the show so yay. Also I'm sorry my posting schedule might be dodgy because I have LOTS of ideas for other fan fictions but not a lot of time to write them.**

**Previously on hybrid's baby:**

_Elena drove back to her house which took less then 10 second's since Bonnie lived just down the street from her. She opened her front door and walked in, to see someone standing in the hall way. "Hello Elena"._

* * *

Elena froze. The doppelganger who was in front of her was Amara. "Hello Elena, I know you must be confused...I'm Amara. It's nice to meet you".

"H-how are you here? I saw you. You were stone" Elena stuttered.

"I know, you wanted to help me, you called Tom to tell Silas about me. Thank you".

"How do you know that?".

"I'm two thousand years old immortal, physic and a shape shifter. Oh and the anchor to the other side but you already knew that part. Tom helped me out" Amara looked down "It's sad to say. Silas my one true love wasn't there".

"I guess I don't need to explain my past and how I met Silas and Tom since you can read my mind. Silas told me about you. He thinks your dead".

"I wasn't. For the past two thousand year I have been stone and in a box, while travellers, which are my ancestors moved me around so no one could destroy me" suddenly Amara clutched her stomach and bent over and took a deep breath in and sighed.

"Are you ok?" Elena rushed to Amara's side.

"Don't worry...every time someone well a supernatural dies they pass onto the other side so they have to pass through me. And it causes me pain".

"Oh I'm so sorry. How about you stay here, I mean you do have a lot to catch up on; have a shower and you can pick which of my clothes you want to wear. We could go shopping tomorrow, you can get a hair cut" Elena suggested.

"Sure" Amara smiled and started to walk to the stairs, but turned back around "Elena can you not tell anyone I'm here for a while" she took a breath "I...I need to settle and get used to everything. I can control peoples mind so shopping on me". Elena and Amara both smiled and walked up stairs.

* * *

"So last night Damon and I kind of got in a argument per say- he told me that he loved me and I said it was a problem" Elena sighed. "Is it?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know. I have never been in a relationship with Damon. I'm over Stefan, you know that, it's just" Elena huffed and ran a had through her hair "I care about Damon" she looked up at Klaus "you know I have feelings for you. 'Cuz you my boyfriend" they both smiled, Elena bumped Klaus' shoulder, laced her hand through his an they kissed.

Klaus pulled away "if we are being honest, I did get jealous of you dancing with the Salvatore's" Klaus kissed Elena, but this time it was Elena' time to pull away. She pulled her hand out of his and crossed her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes.

"I could say the same about you. What was or is going on with you and Caroline?. I heard you got her that dress she was wearing at the ball and a bracelet and you drew her a picture" Elena asked Klaus curiously. However Klaus just laughed, which got Elena angrier. "Are you jealous?" Elena scoffed and then shouted "no!".

"If anything I would say you were...however to answer your question nothing is going on between me and Caroline I just wanted her as a distraction but there isn't anything between us. And I kind of feel sad for the girl since I did take her boy toy away" he laughed at that.

"Hey!" Elena elbowed him while laughing. "He is not her boy toy she loves him" Elena gave him this look - of her smiling and her eye brows raised. Klaus smiled at her as they stared into each other eyes then kissed.

Their heads snapped around when they heard the front door slam shut. "Ready for some acting?" Klaus asked walking to the other side of the room as Elena nodded her head. "What is she doing here?" Rebekah sneered walking into the room.

Elena coughed and broke the silence. "I did something bad, well it wasn't me it was ester" the doppelgänger said guiltily looking down at the ground. Kol squinted his eyes at Elena, but then smiled.

"What...what did you do" Klaus said a low voice.

"We'll she said you were an abomination and she wanted you to die...I didn't want that and she forcefully took my blood, then I blacked out, and couldn't remember anything until this morning" Elena explained.

"Damon and Stefan already know about it and Bonnie informed me that ester went to see her and Abby. Ester is going to make you human and then kill you Finn is in on this as well"

"I have a idea. Ester is clearly channelling the power of the Bennett bloodline" Elijah stated he then speed up stairs then back down he announces "I found burned sage. She was doing a privacy spell"

"Where is this going brother?" Rebekah asked impatiently. "You know she fancy such things. Why don't you ask Finn? He's been doting on her".

"I don't trust Finn. He hates what we are. He always has"

"He hates what we are. He always has. And as for mother, she returned for one reason, to make her family whole. She loves us. What trouble are you looking to find? She" Rebekah looked over to Elena "might be lying, it's probably a trap"

"Nonsense" Elijah quipped back. "We need to find a way to stop it. I suggest pretending to put Elena in danger".

"Easy we use the Salvatore's they clearly would do anything to protect you." Klaus said smugly to Elena hiding his jealousy.

"Once they find out their precious Elena is in danger they are bound to find a way to stop what ever ester has stuck up her sleeve" Rebekah said and gave Elena a pointed look as Elena narrowed her eyes back.

* * *

**At Salvatore boarding house.**

Stefan walked through the door of the mansion to see his brother standing in the middle of the room "Can't find her anywhere" he says. "Hello, Stefan" Elijah greets him. Stefan walks next to Damon. Damon turned to face Stefan "He has Elena".

"Actually she's with Rebekah. As you can imagine, my sister's just dying to tear her throat out. So if you want to save Elena's life, I need you to help me stop my mother".

"I'm a little embarrassed to admit, but when it comes to killing thousand-year-old resurrected witches, I'm a little rusty".

"Yes, unfortunately even when killed, my mother doesn't seem to want to stay dead. Not with the spirits of nature at her side".

"So what are we supposed to do?" Stefan asks walking forward. The witches that released my mother, she's drawing her power from their bloodline. That line needs to be broken".

"Broken?" Stefan asks confused. "Yeah, he means" Damon draws his finger across his throat. "You want us to kill them?".

"You know I'd do it myself, but I've absolutely no idea where they are. Besides, seeing me, they'd immediately know my intent. They won't expect to be harmed by the likes of you. In any case, you have until 6 minutes after 9:00 to find them" Elijah advised.

"Oh, how super-specific of you" jested Damon.

"By 9:07, the moon'll be full. My mother will have the power she needs to kill me and my family. If you do not stop her before then, Rebekah will kill Elena. So we all have our timeline. I suggest you get started" Elijah said then walked out the door.

* * *

"You know Elena you should of and still should take my advice about the Salvatore's. Their just bad luck for you and your friends" Rebekah counselled. Subsequently a message came through. "Let me guess one of the Salvatore's...maybe Damon" Rebekah smirked, then snatched the phone from Elena's hand reading the text out.

_"To Elena,_

_Where are you?_

_Damon._ 6 texts from Damon, 2 from Stefan, and multiple more from your friends, oh and you can't forget the voice mails" Rebekah pointed out. Next she got a text. "There's been a change of plans" Rebekah then grabbed Elena, zoomed them to the woods. Rebekah stomped her foot floor and the ground and stepped back as the ground gave away. Rebekah grabbed Elena again, and jumped down into the tunnels.

Back in the underground tunnels Rebekah is recording Elena on her phone.

"Alright, love, now look into the camera".

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Shooting a picture to inspire your boyfriends. Why don't you tell them how delightful it is being stuck in a hole with your biggest fan?".

"I guess you think I had this coming, huh? After what I did to you?".

"You know, I don't know what I want more, to find out we're saved or to find out it's alright to kill you" Rebekah spat, 'where's Klaus when you need him' Elena thought.

"This isn't my fault. I wanted to get rid of Klaus. At one point, so did you. I didn't know that your mom was planning on killing all of you".

"Do you think I want to spend what could be the last few hours of my life having idle chit-chat with a girl who literally stabbed me in the back? Of course not! But for some reason, everybody seems to want to bend over backwards to save your life, which is incredibly annoying, but makes you the perfect hostage. So, why don't you sit down and shut up before I ruin everything by ripping your head off".

"I know the mistake I made, but I told you I don't want you and your family dead, Ester took my blood forcefully. Elijah found a way to save me when Klaus came after me and I'm sorry for stabbing you in the back. Literally. I think we could of been good friends".

* * *

"Why are we at the grill Kol?" Klaus asked his younger brother, "what about mother and Finn. "Don't worry Elijah has informed the Salvatore's about Elena's 'condition' and from hat I have heard they will do anything to save her. There's nothing to worry about" Kol patted Klaus on the back, then turned around to see Caroline walk in the grill "I remember her from last night. She looks like a tasty little thing" Kol smirked as Klaus just stayed silent, thinking of Elena. "You must be Caroline".

"Oh, it's you two" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"How about you join us for a drink?" Kol asked. "Sure" she replied.

**After a while.**

"Caroline I know what your doing" Klaus said bluntly. "What do you mean?" Caroline asked trying to act clueless". "Your flirting with me and I know that in a million years you would never do that, especially because you love Tyler. So I know your trying to distract me from something. But its not going to work. I have a girlfriend who I love dearly and I would never do anything to hurt her. Especially cheat and flirt with other woman" Klaus said emphasising the last part. However after Klaus said that he instantly paused 'Wait' Klaus thought as he had a realisation 'I just said I love Elena...I'm in love with Elena' .

Klaus looked over to see Kol talking to Meredith Fell. As Klaus was about to get up and leave he suddenly Klaus felt a shooting pain through his heart and looked back to see Kol had gone.

"What is it?" Caroline question as she saw the pain on Klaus' face. "What did you do?" he asked her. "Nothing" Caroline nervously replied. "What did you do?!" Klaus harshly asked grabbing Caroline's wrists in a tight grip. "I didn't do anything. Stop it!"

"Kol" Klaus whispered letting go of Caroline and running out of the grill to see Elijah appear in front of him.

"Where's Elena?" Klaus asked Elijah. "She's with Rebekah in the underground caves".

"What? why?" protested Klaus.

"The Salvatore's where looking for her and on the way to our house so I told Rebekah to send a message".

After Klaus left the grill Caroline instantly calls Stefan.

"We have a problem. I was distracting Klaus but then he figured it out he said "I know what your doing" and I was like "what?" then he said something like "your flirting with me because your trying to distract me from something but its not going to work" but the best part was he said he had a girlfriend".

"What?" Stefan question with a confused look on his face. "Yeah. Klaus said "I have a girlfriend who I love dearly and I would never do anything to hurt her. Especially cheat and flirt with other woman" I wonder who it is...oh but most importantly he's left the grill so tell Damon and Alaric NOW!".

After the ordeal with Damon Klaus came to pick up Elena from the caves she told him she wanted to go to Caroline's house because Bonnie was there with Abby. He waited outside for her dropped her back off at home ad he spent the night comforting her.

* * *

**Follow me on tumblr at paigeetvd. If you have any questions review or inbox me, and review to just review.**

**If you have any suggestions for my other fanfics please inbox me or review in my other fan fictions.**


	8. 3x16

_A/N: I was sick that's the reason I didn't update but know I am._

_In the next chapter there's an Elena's diary scene. and I decided to not be lazy and write bits of what happened to Elena in this chapter. sorry if this chapter doesn't make sense I added it in because I thought I could write more. Set in 3x16, not writing 3x17._

**Also I recommend these fan fictions: **The Song That Calls Me Home by Foreverfirstloves.  
Dear Miss Lonely Love by ElvishGrrl.  
For The Right Price by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman.  
Family Portrait by Fangoddess.

**Previously on hybrid's baby:**

_After the ordeal with Damon Klaus came to pick up Elena from the caves she told him she wanted to go to Caroline's house because Bonnie was there with Abby. He waited outside for her dropped her back off at home ad he spent the night comforting her._

* * *

_'Ugh'_ Elena thought for the last couple of days Elena had not been feeling well and had skipped her period _'Oh my god. I might be_ _pregnant'_ Elena worried._ 'I can't be the only person I slept with for over 4 months was Klaus and he's a hybrid...wait he's a hybrid that means he's part werewolf. I've go to the hospital'_. Once Elena cleaned her self up and got dressed, she drove to the hospital and went straight to Meredith's office. Elena saw Meredith was in there and knocked the door. once Meredith saw Elena she smiled and opened the door. "Hey what are you doing here early in the morning. is nearly 7 o'clock" Meredith said. "Anyway what can I do for you?".

Elena stepped in and closed the door. "Do you know how to check if someone's pregnant?" Elena asked fidgeting with her hands. "Yes. Why?" Meredith slowly said back. "I need you to do it for me. But please you cannot tell anyone" Elena pleaded.

"Ok come with me" Meredith told Elena, walking out the door to another room. when they were inside Meredith closed the blinds and shoot the door. Elena lied down on thee leather-ish seat as Meredith got the equipment ready. "Elena would you pull up your top please. Watch out this might be a little cold" Meredith then walked over to Elena and squirted a blue transparent gooey liquid onto Elena's stomach. Finally she got a probe like thing and started to move it over Elena's stomach. "There it is".

"What?" Elena looked at the screen. "That little peanut shape is your baby" Meredith smiled. "Oh my god..." Elena gasped. "Really that's my baby" Elena cried. "I could print a sonogram out for you" Meredith offered Elena. "Yes please could you print out a couple out. but please you cannot tell anyone about this. I will tell my friends"

* * *

**EPOV**

Matt and me are jogging together through a neighbourhood. I needed to blow off some steam after finding out im pregnant. "What are we running, a marathon?"

"If you can't keep up" I blew out a big breath.

"Elena, you can't outrun your problems". Matt slows down but I continue to run "though it looks like you're gonna try" he stops and shouts "I talked to Bonnie!" I stop running and turns to face Matt. "What did she say?".

"They're at her mom's house. Abby is gonna complete the transition".

"She decided to become a vampire?" I ask.

"Yeah. Caroline's gonna help her through it. Teach her to control it and stuff".

"Did Bonnie say…. is there anything I can do?" I offered. "She knows it's not your fault, Elena, she's just upset".

I looked down feeling guilty and argued "Damon turned her mom into a vampire to save my life. It's absolutely my fault", Matt sighed "You're gonna make me run more, aren't you?" after Matt huffed. My phone rings "Who is it?" he questioned.

I saw the sheriffs name come up on my phone "Sheriff Forbes, is everything okay?" I paused and furrow my eye brows listening to Liz say Alaric was in jail. "He what?". I end the call and turn to Matt "I've to go", then I start running tote police station.

* * *

**Mystic Fall police station**

I enter the station, looking around then seeing Damon walking toward me. I sigh deeply and rolls my eyes "Were you just..?" I didn't get to finish my sentence as Damon cut me off "Ric's fine. Sheriff wants me to stay out of it".

"But you're not going to. Are you?".

"Seems just as good a plan as any".

"Your friend's in jail for murder. You have to do something" I fumed. "Well, I guess I could rip out Dr. False Accusation's throat. Maybe her tongue. You know, I could chew it up into little tiny pieces and feed it to the squirrels" Damon imitates a squirrel. "Stop it, Damon!" I sternly demanded.

"Guess me staying out of it suddenly sounds like a good idea, doesn't it?" Damon smiled cockily. Then his smile dropped off his face and became serious "I saved your life last night. You're welcome".

"You know, you could show a little compassion about Bonnie" Damon exhaled "I know, you're right, her and her mom must be really hurting right now. Should I send lasagna?".

"Okay, now you're just being mean" I told him at his fake kindness and started to walk away. "I'm mean, you hate me, the Earth is back on its axis" I turn back around. "You know if you keep pushing people away, you're gonna end up alone" I state and finally walk away.

* * *

After going home, having a shower then getting changed. I drive over to Mystic Falls hospital, and are now leaning against my car waiting for Meredith to get answers. I see Meredith's car pass where I was standing and park a couple spaces away from mine. I walk and peer around my car to see her getting out of her car. I go up to her and she keeps walking towards the hospital.

"Hey, Elena what do you need? I can give you come leaflets about pregnancy. But it needs to be later. I'm due in surgery" she smiled at me. "Later. This is about Alaric".

"Whatever case you're gonna make against Alaric, make it quick". I shrugged my shoulders and slightly threw my arms up in the air "I don't have to make a case, he didn't do anything".

I saw a confused look come across Meredith's face, as she turns her head sideways a little to look and talk to me "how do you know? Sure you live with him, he takes care of you, but do you really know anything about him?".

That made me scoff "I know enough". Meredith stops walking and turns to face me. "Let me tell you what I know. He was arrested for fighting four times before the age of 21. When he was at Duke, his future wife, Isobel, filed a restraining order against him. Twice. Although, then she married him, so I guess that says more about her".

I'm taken a back by what she said, since I never new that "okay, you're making all of this up".

"Am I? How would you know?" Meredith shakes her head "you took pity on a borderline alcoholic, vampire hunter and you never even thought to look any deeper".

I shake my head a little and start to defend Alaric "how could you do this to him? he didn't kill anyone and you know it".

"You date vampires, Elena. It shouldn't come as a shock to learn that your guardian is a murderer" a look of disgust came across Meredith's face and she walks away.

* * *

Matt and Elena pick the lock of her door and enter the house.

"Wow, nice job" I congratulate him. "All that breaking and entering adds to the list of life favours you owe me". I laugh "okay, look, I don't know how much longer Meredith is gonna be in surgery, so let's see what we can find".

"Don't you think the police already combed through this place? She handed over everything she had".

"Yeah, I'm looking for the evidence that she didn't hand over".

"And you're sure it's her we should be investigating?".

"I know him, Matt. He's innocent. And I know that Meredith's a Fell, founding family" I look over at a closet getting an idea "which means…" I trail off, walking over the closet, opening the door, turning on the light and start to look through Meredith's stuff. Matt walks over to me. I finally find a hidden panel at the back of the closet. I turn to face Matt "Skeletons in the closet" I knock on it to see if it's hollow and it is. "Just like a true founder".

Matt enters the closet so I stand up and let him pull out the panel. He takes out a box and we start rifling through the box to see files. Files with names on and their information, I start to read some out to Matt "Brian Walters. Bill Forbes" Matt takes out one of the folders and shows it to me. "Alaric Saltzman".

We start to look through Alaric's folder. "She's got everything on him. Medical records, old court documents". Matt pulls out a journal from the box. "What's this?" he shows it me I take it and look through it. "It's an old Gilbert journal".

"Why is one of your old family journals in her closet?" I shrug my shoulders not knowing the answer. "Didn't you say the medical examiners time of death was between 1 and 3 am?" he questioned.

Yeah, why?" I answers still looking through the gilbert journal. "Because the county coroner's office says that's wrong" he hands me the paper. Suddenly, we hear footsteps approaching. "Oh my God".

We put the files back in the box and hide in the closet. We hear Meredith enter her apartment. Matt is about to say something when I put my finger on his lips. Me and Matt hear her open and close the front door. I turn the light back on. I blow out a breath and open the door. Too see Meredith standing in front of us with her arms crossed over her chest looking pissed.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" she demanded "this is my home your breaking the law, you know that?".

"We were trying to find information about Alaric" Matt answered and Meredith nodded. "I still have to call the police, but I'm going to call the sheriff instead, because I don't want you to get into too much trouble, so I'm going to call the sheriff instead, because I know she will go lightly on you. Go and sit down on the couch". We did while she walked into her bedroom.

* * *

After sheriff Forbes picking s up from Meredith apartment, dropping us at her office, then explaining Meredith saw she made a mistake and apologises to Liz about accusing Alaric. Me and Matt are walking home, past an alleyway and stop. Seeing Stefan feeding off an innocent woman. While Damon and Rebekah watch.

"What are you doing?" Stefan turns around. I see the blood on Stefan's face. "Stefan?" I gasp. Stefan wipes the blood off of his mouth. "Elena".

"What are you two doing?"

Damon speaks "relax, Elena. Just a little experiment. There's no need to make this more dramatic than it needs to be". Matt grabs my shoulders "Elena, let's just go" I continue to stare at Stefan. "Elena!" Matt tries to force me to move, I eventually do.

**Gilbert House**

I'm sitting at the dining room table. Matt brings her a mug of tea and sits down in the chair next to me. I could tell he wanted to say something, "just say it" I sigh. "I just don't get it. Your thing with them" yeah the Salvatore's only if he knew about Klaus. "I know it doesn't make sense, but at the beginning, after my parents died, there was something about being with Stefan that just felt safe".

"Safe?" Matt leaned forward "Elena, he's a vampire". I threw my hands in the air and shook my head "I know, believe me, just saying it out loud it sounds crazy, but it's like I knew that he would never stop loving me. Like he would never…".

"What?"

"Die. Like he would never die" I look down. "Like your parents did" I nod my head "and Damon?".

I pause trying to think of an answer "Damon just sort of snuck up on me. He got under my skin and no matter what I do I just – I can't shake him".

"Once you fall in love with someone, I don't know if – I don't know if you can ever shake them".

There was a long pause "I'm sorry. This – this is weird. Talking about them with you". Matt hakes his head and smiles "no. Not really. I got you something. Matt pulls out the Gilbert journal and hands it to me "The journal?".

"It's your family's, you should have it. Meredith and that idiot deputy were too busy questioning you to give a damn about me. Sometimes it pays to be the only normal one in a town of vampires. I'm practically invisible".

"Matt...I-I need to tell you something and you need to promise not to get mad or tell anyone. I already asked Meredith to promise not to say anything".

"Ok".

"I'm pregnant" I see a look of shock come across his face "So I slept with Klaus the night of the ball that they hosted. I have told Caroline and Bonnie they are ok with it but I said to them not to tell anyone. He was the first person I slept with in over 4 months. The baby's his" Matt stayed silent and started at me like I was crazy "I don't know how, I think its because he is part werewolf. I'm going to tell him soon and get a witch to check me out or something" I then tell him about Klaus being my boyfriends and everything about the night Rebekah attacked me up to now. "Wow that's a lot to take in. I support you Elena I promise I wont tell anyone. I will do anything to help, but probably not money because of...you know" he placed his hand over mine.

"So I was thinking. you can stay here with me in Jeremy's room, if Jeremy comes back you can stay at your house or in the spare room because Alaric has his own apartment. It will help with your money problems".

"You sure?" Matt eyed me cautiously I smile and rub his hand "Yeah I'm sure". Suddenly, I hear the door open. It's Alaric. Me and Matt get up and I walk over to him. "Are you okay?".

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright" he answers then I hug Alaric. later m and Alaric talk about what I did for him and the gilbert journal. I walk down stairs and hear Meredith talking to Alaric. I got closer, her voice became louder and clearer "- I think your sick and I wanna help you. This has happened before, almost 100 years ago".

"Elena" Alaric whispers I look down at the journal in my hands. "Ric, I think she's right". I show him the journal**.**

* * *

**Follow me on tumblr at **paigeetvd.

**We heart it **Physie.

**If you have any questions review or inbox me, and review to just review.**

If you have any suggestions for my **_other fanfics or this fan fiction _**please inbox me or review.


	9. Elena tells Klaus

_A/N: ARRRRHHHH WHY LAPTOP? WHY? sorry for that my laptop is playing up an deleted this chapter and I had to re-write it. This chapter was better but everything got deleted when my laptop crashed. asdfghjkl. Short chapter._

_**Fanfctions you should read:** The song that calls me home by Foreverfirstloves** (Favourite).**_  
_Shattered soul's by slayerdiaries **(Favourite).**_  
_Our Vampire Life by iron man fan2626._  
_Love Game by LoveIgnites._  
_Perfecting the Guard by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD._

* * *

**Previously on hybrid's baby:**

_"Elena" Alaric wispers I look down at the journal in my hands. "Ric, I think she's right". I show him the journal**.**_

* * *

_Dear diary,_  
_The past couple of weeks have been hectic. Finding out I was pregnant. Me and Klaus saying we love each other. Alaric having an alter ego._

_I have been practicing with Markos and the other travellers and I have been having a great time with Klaus even though we both don't like sneaking around, we have to. We love each other. The other night me and Matt were snooping through Meredith apartment; for a good reason, however she caught us. But thanks to the Liz she go us out of trouble. The same night me and Matt saw Stefan feeding on some girl while Damon and Rebekah were watching; we went home and I talked to him about Damon and Stefan. I was contemplating whether to, tell him about Klaus or not. But I did tell matt and he was excepting of my relationship with Klaus and that im having Klaus baby. I don't know how Klaus will react._

_A few days later me and stefan were checking Alaric's apartment to find the other Alaric had written Jeremy this weird letter and alaric's other self tried to attack me but Stefan stopped him. We went upstairs to find Meredith who had been stabbed in my bathroom, Stefan gave her blood which healed her. Then Bonnie came over with some herbs and we hugged; I haven't seen her for a long time because of the situation with her mom. Finally I called Jeremy to how he was doing and he was great and made friends. I'm glad that he is having a normal life._

* * *

Klaus knocks on Elena's door "Come on in" she shouts and he does to find Elena sitting on the couch "Klaus I think you should sit down. We need to talk" Elena said seriously. "What is it Elena? Your scaring me".

"You know I haven't been with anyone in that way. Only you. For about 4 months" Klaus nodded his head. "Well I have been feeling ill all this week and I went to the hospital this morning to check if what I thought was right and it was. I'm pregnant".

"What?".

"I'm pregnant" Elena said again then pulled out the sonogram photo she had in her pocket and gave it to Klaus. "This isn't possible vampire cannot procreate" Klaus said worry written across his face as tears came to his eyes. "I know believe me, in thought that too but your a hybrid that means you are park werewolf".

"How do I know that this isn't some other mans child. Your a traveller that means I can't compel the truth out of you".

"You know I haven't cheated on you and I haven't been with a man in months. And before that I was with Stefan, and we know vampires cant procreate" Klaus looked at the sonogram, back to Elena, then placed his hands on the baby's heartbeat trying to hear the baby's heart beat. "I'm going to call a witch".

* * *

Elena and Klaus drove over to the Mikaelson manor before going into the car Klaus texted someone. They opened the door and walked into the room to see a blonde teenager sitting on the couch. Klaus and Elena sat in the opposite one. "Elena this is Liv, the witch, and I was wondering she would a linking spell for us" Klaus proposed. "What's that supposed to mean?" Elena narrowed her eyes.

"Well with the Salvatore's trying to kill me and you being pregnant with my child. Before we left your house I texted Liv to see if she could do a spell so I can protect the three of us. I don't want my child growing up father less" he placed a hand on Elena's belly he lifted it off when Liv stood up and told Elena to do the same.

"Basically the spell means if you if die you die and if you die I die" Klaus explained. "It sounds like leverage to me. So the Salvatore's won't come after you or your family, which FYI I don't want them to hurt you or them" Elena bent down to kissed Klaus.

After getting a few candles and Klaus's and Elena's blood and put then on a table Liv started chanting. Their blood was separated and then moved closer to each other till their was just one pile of blood left in the middle. "It's done"

Liv placed her hands on Elena's belly and started chanting after she finishes Liv said "Your are defiantly pregnant I can sense it. It is definitely Klaus' I'm not sure if it's a boy or a girl. But I do know your baby a quarter werewolf, quarter witch, quarter traveller and quarter human" she took her hands off Elena's belly "I'm guessing the parts where you baby is part witch and werewolf is Klaus' side and the traveller and human is you" Liv spoke to Elena.

Liv went to leave but Klaus stopped her "I need you to so that unlinking spell".

"I told you Klaus I don't have that much power I'm only 18 like your girlfriend over here" she used her hand and motioned to Elena. "Your lying I know you have that much power" Klaus said.

"Your right I do but I told you me and my family are new in town and we have our own problems and I only checked Elena as a favour...I will see you in school Elena"

"I can't believe your having my baby" Klaus said happily and kissed Elena. They both jumped apart from hear a certain original scream slash shout "WHAT?!".

* * *

**Follow me on tumblr at **paigeetvd.

**We heart it **Physie.

**If you have any questions review or inbox me, and review to just review.**

If you have any suggestions for my **_other fanfics or this fan fiction _**please inbox me or review.


	10. Rebekah finds out

_A/N: I get bored/distracted easily and cant stick to one thing. I could of wrote like 4 chapters today but I didn't**.**_

_**These are some of my favourite fanictions you should read: **Angel of Death by dpa7.  
Small Time Charm by tsukikomew.  
Give me love by Carroline17.  
I Find The Light In You by -T._

* * *

**Previously on hybrid's baby:**

_"I can't believe your having my baby" Klaus said happily and kissed Elena. They both jumped apart from hear a certain original scream slash shout "WHAT?!"._

* * *

Elena and Klaus turned around to see Rebekah standing with her arms crossed over her chest and a shocked and angry emotion on her face. "She's having your child. How? When? Why? that isn't even possible".

"Well if you would have heard the witch Liv you would of know it is" Klaus said. "Explain now" Rebekah walked over to the couch and sat down, pulled out her phone and started calling someone. "What are you doing?" Elena questioned. "Calling Kol. I think he would be very interested in this" Rebekah smirked. **(A/N: she is face timing it/I think that's what it is called. basically they can see each other on the phone. watch the bonnie and Klaus scene in 3x18 you will know what im on about).**

Both Klaus and Elena sat on the other couch that Rebekah was sitting on. "Hello dear sister what do I owe the pleasure?" Kol smiled on the screen. "Klaus has some very important news to tell you" she faced her phone the other way around so Kol could see Klaus. "Is that the doppelganger sitting next to him. Why it is".

"Ok...me and Elena have something to tell you. We have been dating secretly. We started just after the ball" Klaus admitted. "You forgot the best part Nik...did you know hybrids can procreate Kol?" Rebekah said with a sly smirk and a emotion on realisation and shock came upon Kol's face. "Wait...yo-your not saying Elena's pregnant with your child. Are you Nik?".

"You have to keep it a secret. We don't know what her friends-"

"You mean the Salvatore's" Rebekah cuts Klaus off. "Yes. We don't know what they might do".

"Yeah we don't know how they will react the might or might not be ok with it. But they do know I cant be compelled because im a traveller" Elena saw looks of confusion on their faces "I will tell you later".

"Plus we don't know if witches or any other supernatural's might come after Elena or us, if more people know about it." Klaus agreed.

"What about that witch that just left?"

"Her name's Liv. She wont tell anyone, trust me. Plus she has some secret agenda to protect Elena...something to do with doppelgangers" Klaus shrugged his shoulders. "Plus if anything's going on with the travellers or Elena's group of friends, Elena will tell us".

"Yep I'm the inside person" Elena paused "I have something to tell you. do you know the story about Amara and Silas the 2000 year old immortals?"

"Yes" the three originals shouted. "Well the story is true Amara is the anchor to the other side and has been stone and has been crated around in a box for the past two thousand years. She has a foot on this side and the other side. Every time a supernatural creature passes through her it causes her pain" Elena explained.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Because the travellers are the ones that move her around so no one can destroy the other side. But she is awake and alive now because I told my good friends Silas about the travellers having Amara and he came and gave her some blood and then she came back alive or something"

"Wait Silas is alive. Do you know what he could do?" Kol asked. "Yes I do know because I have known his since I was 16"

"In the summer my parents dies I found some old journals of my ancestors, I got into more supernatural stuff. I went to Whitmore collage and sound this guy called Shane he was interested in Silas, he had this map called the hunters mark that led us there. So me, him and his wife who was a witch, we went to the island, she did a spell in the cave where Silas was buried, after she did the spell, it was too much for her so she died. Anyway we went to him gave him blood. We got off the island, and Silas explained his life and his powers, he is shape shifter, immortal, and can control people mind, he doesn't drink from the vain only from blood bags or if blood is pored into a cup or something and he's physic, but he cant read travellers minds. He thought I was Amara he one true love because she is the first doppelganger, but he read my mind and saw that I wasn't. When I met Stefan I told Silas, but Silas said not to tell anyone. Then after I found about Katherine I told Silas and he came clean about doppelgangers. I lost contact with Silas, after I heard about the originals and told him".

"Wow that's a lot. But what do you mean the truth about doppelgängers?"

"Stefan is Silas' doppelgänger. Just like me Katherine. Tatia are Amara's".** (AN: they meet Amara now and she tells them everything; her story and about her powers, she the anchor, about Tessa (the witch. I cant spell her name), that she doesn't control who goes on to the other side. I find it hard to write the scene. Writers block).**

* * *

Elena and Caroline were walking in the woods the woods discussing what happened to Caroline's father, Alaric's situation and Bonnie. Elena could see tears building in Caroline's eyes. At the end Caroline put her arm over Elena's shoulder and said "Oh, Elena Gilbert, saviour of the cursed and the damned" Elena laughed at that "I should have a tattoo of that". Then Matt appears. "Hey. What's with the cryptic secret meeting text"

"I don't know. Stefan just said to meet here". Elena said as Damon and Stefan show up. "Where's Bonnie? I texted her too" Stefan asks as Elena and Caroline turn around to face them.

"Um, Bonnie's mom bailed on her. Again. So, I think we should leave her out of this one" Caroline replied. "What are we doing here?" Matt bluntly asks.

"We found some more white oak. Long story, wait for the movie". Damon smirked.

"Hang on. White oak? You have a weapon that can kill Klaus?" Elena asked confused.

"Nope. We all have a weapon" Stefan throws down a duffel bag with white oak stakes in it. Elena got nervous because her friends had a weapon's that could kill her boyfriend, the father of her child.

* * *

_**We have a problem. Stefan and Damon have white oak, they made white oak stakes out if it, Rebekah was right to be snooping around, the white oak was made out of the wickery bridge sign.**_

**From Elena****.**

"Rebekah" Klaus shouted and called Kol putting him on load speaker "What's with all the bloody shouting?" Rebekah asked as Kol said 'hey' from they phone. "The Salvatore's have white oak and they and Alaric are making stakes out of them" Klaus informed them.

"It can't be I burned the construction on the bridge which is made out of white oak" Rebekah said. "Did you burn the wickery bridge sign?" Klaus asked.

"No it wasn't there" Rebekah answered Klaus question. "That's how they got it. the wickery bridge sign is the white oak"

"How do you even know this?" Rebekah "Yeah if you know that they had it why didn't you do something straight away?" Kol added.

"I just found out Kol. And the answer to your question to Rebekah's question is Elena just texted to tell me. Hey can you hang out with Jeremy today, I'm going to call you later I need some leverage" Klaus responded, ended the call with Kol, then started to walk away then tuned around "so we need a plan to get the white oak" he turned back around again and started walking "what are you going to do?" Rebekah asked catching up with Klaus "I'm going to get a witch".

* * *

**Follow me on tumblr at **paigeetvd.

**We heart it **Physie.

**If you have any questions review or inbox me, and review to just review.**

If you have any suggestions for my **_other fanfics or this fan fiction _**please inbox me or review.


End file.
